This invention relates to aircraft interior equipment and more particularly, to fittings for releasably securing seating and other equipment in aircraft.
In the manufacture and fitting out of aircraft, purchasers of the same basic aircraft model may require different seating or equipment arrangements. Accordingly, aircraft manufacturers typically supply aircraft with a standard floor track channel that permits seating, bulkheads, or other equipment to be mounted in any number of selectable locations. The seating, bulkheads, or other equipment are mounted to the floor track using releasable fittings. These fittings allow the equipment to be rearranged during the lifetime of the aircraft. Moreover, because the attachment points must periodically be inspected for damage or corrosion, the fittings must be capable of being released and reattached to conduct the inspections.
Standard aircraft floor track comprises a channel having an inverted T-shaped cross-section typically running the length of the passenger cabin. The upper surface of the floor track channel has circular cutouts evenly spaced along the length of the channel, which allow a mounting pin to be inserted into the channel to engage the underside of the channel interior surface, thereby securing the mounting pin to the floor track channel. Multiple methods and apparatus have been proposed for providing fittings for securing equipment and seating to aircraft floor track channel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,822 discloses a quick release fitting comprising an outer housing that is keyed to the floor track channel. The outer housing has a bore that houses a rotatable inverted T-shaped key that rotates through a 90° angle to engage the underside of the floor channel interior. The T-shaped key has a lever and a spring-loaded pin lock that allows the user to manually rotate the key and lock it into position.
Recently an improved aircraft floor track have been introduced that consists simply of a reinforced floor region having a plurality of holes evenly spaced along its longitudinal axis. The improved floor track has advantages in that it does not protrude significantly above the level of the floor, it is simpler to manufacture, and it saves weight. A disadvantage of the improved floor track, however, is the lack of access to the underside of the floor track. Accordingly, what is needed is a releasable fitting capable of engaging the blind holes of the improved aircraft floor track.